Advanced Usurpation Soldier
The Advanced Usurpation Soldier is an advanced, more powerful version of the Major Usurpation Soldier. The Advanced Usurpation Soldier is a fairly uncommon enemy in Plazma Burst 2. Their distinctive, white armor, however, is quite easy to identify. Not only is their armor unique in appearance, it is also unique in that it offers greater protection to the user than the Minor and Major Usurpation Soldiers. While they are one of the highest ranked beings in the Usurpation race, they are outranked by the more dangerous Usurpation Destroyer, which closely resembles the lower class Usurpers. Along with most of the usual weapons used by the lower ranked Usurpation Forces, they also wield Alien Shotguns. Advanced Usurpations often appear in small groups in the campaign. Weapon variety Alien Shotgun Soldiers wielding only Alien Shotguns are the most common of the Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. They are rather easy to dispatch, but in groups they can pose a major threat, especially if their shotguns are upgraded to level 3. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro A little more rare than the regular Advanced Usurpation and even more dangerous wielding a Rocket Launcher. These soldiers are very easy to dodge but in groups they can cause some trouble. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK The Heavy Railgun is an incredibly dangerous weapon, and in the hands of the Advanced Usurpation it is even deadlier. Although they are not a common unit it is still advised to dispatch them first before they get a shot off. CS-BNG Advanced Usurpation soldiers using this gun are very rare, mostly being found in Level 38. They tend to have Alien Shotguns with them. They are very dangerous, and like units with the Heavy Railgun, you should try to kill them before they can shoot you. Plasmagun CS-Bloom These units almost always have Railguns and Alien Shotguns, they are strong alone and stronger in groups. Tips Despite their appearance, these opponents can be very troublesome if neglected. It is recommended to eliminate them quickly before being swarmed. Weapons such as the Rocket Launcher, Ray Gun C-01y and Heavy Railgun are excellent at taking them down quickly. Lighter weapons, such as the Assault Rifle CS-RC and the Shotgun C-01s, are also effective against single opponents, but not as well against a horde of soldiers. Trivia * They are most likely low-ranking squad leaders. * Their color is a combination of gray and white with red patches, although it could be polarized to look more white. * Two can be seen leading the Usurpation assault on level 31, killing the Civil Security defenders there. * The Alien Shotgun is its signature weapon as if for their color. * This is the only Usurpation Soldier which differs in color. * They bleed dark blue blood, compared to the Minor Usurpation Soldier's light blue blood and the Usurpation Destroyer's green blood. * They wear the same armor design as the Minor Usurpation Soldier, but with a different color scheme. * They are the only Usurpation Soldiers to use the Alien Shotgun. Gallery 69.PNG|Advanced Usurpation Soldier PSI Blades (yes) chars0006.jpg|Advanced Usurpation Soldier icon 128.PNG|Advanced Usurpation Soldier PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Campaign Category:Gallery